


Training Wheels

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Taeyong is blind but he's isn't dumb. He knew what Yuta means when he intertwine his hand with his own.





	Training Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yukki9295](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki9295/gifts), [forevermyotp423](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermyotp423/gifts).



> I'm honestly feeling shitty and demotivated right now after that cc incident. I swear, I wanted to quit writing fics but then my Yutae sisters told me not to. So this is for you, Yukki and Rinnie unnie <3
> 
> I won't give up writing Yutae fics. I promise you that (even though it's shitty and all).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> T/N: This is inspired from Melanie Martinez Training Wheels from Cry Baby album.

 

 

It wasn't dark, it wasn't also that dangerous to go out and stroll around the streets. So, why is he lying on the floor with his own blood on the road? Taeyong doesn't know how and why.

After a few minutes, Taeyong can't see anything. The last thing he can remember is a high pitch scream asking for help. 

 

 

 

"..Yuta? Are you alright?" As if waking up from the greatest nightmare he ever had, Yuta can't stop crying. He was just advised that his one and only best friend got hit by a fast running car. He couldn't do anything but to wait until the car reaches their destination. Taeil, a close friend of his and Taeyong, tries his best to drive faster and stop the younger from crying.

"Taeyong's gonna be alright. He will.. "

 

Once they reached the building, Yuta immediately got off and ran straight to the emergency room. He asked them where he is and the nurse pointed out the closed curtain ward. Yuta didn't hesitate to open it and saw Taeyong lying on the hospital bed, all covered with his blood and few apparatuses attached on his body. He screamed out loud and cried in anger, his best friend doesn't deserve this... any of this. 

 

 

"...his condition is now stable. He's still unconscious but he's not under comma. He'll wake up soon but.." The doctor couldn't continue his words. He looked up to Yuta with apologetic eyes.

"..he couldn't see after this. His eyes were hit by shattered glasses that caused him to go blind. I'm sorry." Yuta widen his eyes in fear and felt his hands shiver. Glad that Taeil is beside him, Yuta felt weak and was caught up by the elder before he hits the floor.

"..I'm sorry." 

 

 

 

Taeyong slowly felt conscious. He tried to move his pinky finger, his foot and slowly opened his eyes lids but why is everything black? He tried to sit up, realizing that the wounds are still fresh when he winced in pain. He can feel his tears slowly falling down from his eyes and still.. he can't see anything. 

When he heard that someone's coming, he lied back to the bed and pretended that he's still asleep. He heard the door opened as the doctor entered with his best friend surely in tow. He can hear them talking and he decided to eavesdrop. 

"Is there any chance that he can still see?" Yuta asked. Taeyong can hear his best friend's sobs and he just want to grab his face and wiped it off his beautiful face. "I'm 74% sure that he can. He just need a donor who will match his cornea." 

".. and what if we can't find a donor?" Yuta felt himself getting weak again.

".. then he can't see permanently..." 

 

 

 

It wasn't that hard to control yourself from crying. It wasn't that hard to say 'It's okay. you'll get over it soon'. Taeyong thought it wasn't really _that_ hard. But, when he woke up seeing nothing but black, he couldn't stop crying, he couldn't say those comforting words anymore. He's doomed. His world was over after that accident that is not his fault. 

"Taeyong?" The said name turned his head from where the voice came from. He can hear silent sobs coming from him and he doesn't want it. He doesn't want to hear his best friend cry.

"Yuta... stop crying." 

"How'd you know?" Yuta wiped his tears and sat beside the hospital bed. 

"I maybe blind but I'm not dumb, Yuta." Taeyong let out a smile.. just this once. 

"I guess so.." Yuta reached out his bony thin hands and intertwine it with his. "But I'm always here for you. I want you to know that."

 

 

 

And the latter did what he promised. Yuta was always there for when he needs him. 

It was the time of the day when Taeyong was allowed to go home now. Yuta took his hands and pressed it tightly. He brushed the bangs from his forehead and clipped it with pins. "You know, you still looks so beautiful with whatever hairstyle you have."

"If only I can see it.." Yuta grabbed the other's hand and guide it to his clipped hair. "Can you guess what clip is that?"

"Is that the clip that I gave you last Christmas?" Yuta smiled. 

"Yes and even though it looks so good on me, you need it now. The Doctor told me that your bangs shouldn't touch your eyes." Yuta said and brushed another strand away from his forehead. "You should get a haircut."

"Well, I want you to cut my hair instead. I still want to look presentable, you know." 

'Sure.. I'll shave your hair until you get bald."

"YUTA!"

"Just kidding. Of course,I know your preferences." Both Yuta and Taeyong laughed.

 

 

 

 

"Where am I staying?" Taeyong asked as he can hear the horns of Taeil's car. He knew that he's in the city ones that Taeil blew his horn. That means, he's going to his apartment and it scares him... he doesn't want to be alone. He's new to this and he doesn't even know what will happen to him.

"We're going to your apartment first so that I can grab your things. You'll moving in with me." Yuta said and he can hear Taeyong mumbling things. He laughed it off but he can feel the worry from the other.

"Taeyong, I told you that I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

"..but Yuta..." Before he could finish his sentence, the car stopped and he can hear the unbuckling of belt. He sighed in defeat when Yuta opened the door of Taeil's car. "..I don't have any choice here, aren't I?"

"You just have to trust Yuta, Taeyong. He's the only one that you need the most right now." Taeil said as he pats Taeyong's knee.

 

 

"Hyung.. be honest.. what is Yuta's reaction after he found out about my accident?" Taeyong asked out of the blue that made Taeil turn his head to him. "He can't stop crying, Taeyong. He screamed when he saw you all bloody on that hospital bed." Taeyong nods his head and took a deep breath.

"Don't blame yourself, Tae. It wasn't your fault."

"I know.. but Yuta doesn't deserve all these.."

"He volunteered himself. You didn't ask him to do that.." Taeil was all worried about the other. He knew that getting blind is the last thing that Taeyong wished but he has faith on him. He knew that the other can see again, he just hope that he can get someone to donate a cornea for him.

 

 

"I'm done. Lets go to my apartment now, hyung." Yuta said as he buckled up his belt on the passenger seat. He looked at Taeyong who's all smiling at him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you get my mickey mouse plushie?" Yuta chuckled and threw the plushie to his face. "Of course, dumbass. It's your most favorite plushie. How can I forget?"

"I'm glad. I can't sleep without it." Taeyong nuzzled his nose on the plushie and squealed in happiness. "Yeah, If I didn't get it, you'll whine and cry for the whole night just like what you did at the hospital."

 

"Shut up, Nakamoto."

 

 

 

 

He just couldn't sleep. Of course, he can't when he can still remember the loud crash and the road where he is lying. He woke up with a jolt, his vision's still black and he can feel a few drops of tears coming from his eyes. He shook his head in realization that he's having a nightmare again. He leaned on his right and he can feel Yuta's arms rubbing his forearm.

"Are you having a nightmare again?" Yuta grabbed the glass of water from the bed side and gave it to Taeyong. The latter took a few sip before he nods his head and buried his head on the palm of his hands.

"I couldn't forget.. I couldn't stop seeing myself on that position." Yuta rubbed his back again. "Maybe because that's the last thing that you saw?"

"Yes, it is.. It sucks cause it's always stuck in my brain. I don't like it." Taeyong cried and that's the last thing that Yuta wanted to see right now. He pulled his best friend on his chest to calm him down. "Shh... Don't cry, Tae. Just think of some great memories so that you can forget about that tragedy. Alright? Think about us... like when I hid your febrezee and you chased me on the hallway of your apartment then I got slipped and you laughed your ass off..." Taeyong recalled the memory and he chuckled.

"That's a good one.. That's a good punishment after you stole my lavender scent Febrezee.."

"I didn't steal it.. I borrowed it." Yuta protested but felt glad that the other stopped crying. "Yeah, I can smell that scent here."

"That's because I sprayed it before we go to sleep. You sleep well with that scent."

"Glad that you can still remember.." Taeyong nuzzled on Yuta's chest like a kitten and the Japanese laughed at his cuteness.

 

"..how can I not?" He felt calm when he can hear Yuta's heart beat. Its rhythm gives his mind some peace.

 

 

 

 

Yuta watches Taeyong walk with a white cane that he bought last week. Taeyong didn't expect that the white cane will help him this big since he can now walk to the bathroom without Yuta's help. Ever since Taeyong became blind, it's Yuta who always take him to the bath tub, brush his teeth, guide him to the toilet, dress him up and puts him to sleep. He felt that he became a burden to the other even though Yuta told him not to worry. But Taeyong is Taeyong, if he decides to be stubborn, he'll be stubborn. That's how Yuta ended up buying the white cane for him.

At least he got some improvements.

"Yuta... I forgot to get my towel inside the room. Can you bring it to me?" Taeyong shouted from the bathroom and Yuta gets up fast to bring his towel to him. Taeyong had never been this grateful to have Yuta in his life. 

 

 

 

 

"...now turn to your side. Can you hear this?" The Doctor asked as he snapped his fingers on Taeyong's left ear. The latter nods his head and frowned when he heard another snap from his right ear. "..Is that you, Yuta?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm blind but I'm not dumb. I know what you're up to." Yuta all grinned when his best friend can sass him again like before. He ruffled his clipped hair and Taeyong let out another groan. "My hair will get messy! Stop it Nakamoto!"

"..nah.. you're still cute anyways." Yuta poked his tongue out like a child and the doctor just watched the two's playfulness. Taeyong couldn't get happier when the doctor told him that he still have the chance to see since his name is next on the list.

 

 

 

 

 

It was a windy afternoon when Taeyong asked Yuta to go out at the park with him. Yuta couldn't say no even though he prefer lying on the bed while watching anime on the phone. But it isn't a bad choice after all, the weather is giving him relaxing vibes that he needed. He looked at Taeyong who's all quiet while they're both munching on the cake that he bought for them. Seeing Taeyong like this makes him so happy.

"Is there anything wrong, Tae?" He asked in worry but Taeyong showed his biggest smile to him.

"Can you hear it, Yuta?"

"Hear what?"

"Your heart beat... it's so loud.." Taeyong said and touched Yuta's chest. "Are you nervous?"

"N-no.. Why will I..?"

"Now you're lying.." Taeyong let out another laugh and took his fork to slice up his cake. "Even though I can't see you, I can bet that you're all red right now."

"I'm not.." Yuta denied but he can feel his cheeks heating up. _Stop it.. Yuta. Stop embarassing yourself._

"You know.. you're beautiful.. and when I say that you're beautiful.. what I mean is that you're beautiful in the inside, not only on the outside." Taeyong said as he took a bite on his cake. Yuta looked at him and smiled. He grabbed the other's hand and intertwine it with his. Taeyong can feel some spark as their palm touches and he swore that he never felt like that before. It feels so electrified but great at the same time and he would rather ask him often to feel it again. Yuta pulled their intertwined hands and he brought it to his lips. He kissed Taeyong's back hand and the other can feel himself blushing too.

Like what Taeyong says, he might be blind but he isn't dumb... he knew what those actions mean and he definitely likes it.

"Thank you.." A soft whisper coming from Yuta's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

"Yuta!" Taeyong called when he can smell the burnt food from the kitchen. "What are you cooking?" He cannot stand the smell anymore and walked to the kitchen when he heard a loud shriek coming from his best friend.

"Why are you here? Taeyong, stay at the living room! I can handle this by myself." Yuta said while holding a spatula in his hand. He took a taste on the supposed to be soup but it was all bitter from the burn. Taeyong laughed at the latter and tried his best to take the spatula from his hand. Yuta watches Taeyong stirr the soup and have a taste. With the other's reaction, he's sure that he failed cooking again.

"We're not going to eat that." Taeyong said and Yuta was forced to throw the soup. He sighed in defeat and let Taeyong order him what to do. With his great obedience and Taeyong's taste buds, he finally made something edible.

"Practice more and you can beat my version of this soup."

"Yeah yeah... whatever. Lets eat." Watching Taeyong like this happy with his cooking abilities makes him all satisfied. At least he can finally cook now. 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Taeil's birthday when they all gathered up on the restaurant that Ten and Johnny owns. They were drinking beers and wines as they catch up with each other's lives.

"How are you, Taeyong hyung?" The youngest of the group asked as he snuggled close to his bunny looking boyfriend. "I'm fine, Jaehyun-ah. With Yuta's patience and hardwork, I'm still living." The younger laughed at his statement and pats his shoulder. "Well, Yuta hyung doesn't even know how to take care of himself before but after that incident, he finally learned how to clean, cook, do household chores and even buy groceries. I'm amazed."

"Yeah.. I'm amazed too, Jae.. but I can feel the burden that I'm making.." Jaehyun suddenly felt gloomy. After all the things that the older experienced, this is the worse thing. Taeyong grew up without his parents and sister and he was doing well; but now that he doesn't have his sight, he doesn't know what to do with his life anymore. But he's glad that Yuta is there to make him strong. He believed that Yuta did it because it's for Taeyong. He'll do everything _just for Taeyong.._

"You know Yuta hyung... he won't do it if he doesn't like it. For sure, he loves to take care of you, hyung." Jaehyun said and smiled when he saw the other smiling again. "..and I'm sure that you loved to be taken care by him too.." He slapped the younger's thigh making him yelp in pain. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Taeyong.. are you alright?" Yuta asked when he can hear the other's whimpers again. He shook the other's body but Taeyong is having another nightmare and it's scaring Yuta. It goes on every night and he doesn't like it. He doesn't want to see him like this.

"Tae... wake up..." Yuta tried to shake him again. He sighed in relief when Taeyong opened his eye lids and held Yuta's hand.

"..another nightmare again?" Yuta asked and the other nodded his head with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Come here.." He placed Taeyong's head on his chest as he brushes his hair and hums him a song. Taeyong felt relaxed and he snuggled closer to him. Yuta pecked the other's forehead and leaned his head on the other's. Taeyong loved the way Yuta's heart beats on his ear. It's like the music to his ears and it's very pleasing to hear. He loved the way Yuta shows him his affections and care. He's pretty sure, he can't live without these anymore. 

 

"...Yuta...I love you.." A confession slipped from Taeyong's mouth and Yuta couldn't stop smiling.

 

 

 

 

"Taeyong?" The said name turned his head to the voice who called him. He smiled when he heard the familiar voice from Yuta's older sister again. "Noona.. When did you came back?"

"A few days ago.. I just went to my friend's party last week. I was planning to visit you after the accident but I couldn't grab a ticket." Momoka says as she sat in front of him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Noona. Yuta's taking good care of me."

"I'm pleased. I sent him a braille for you. Did you received it?" Momoka brushed the bangs off Taeyong's forehead and kissed his forehead like what he did to Yuta when he was still young. Taeyong leaned from the affection and he was glad that even Yuta's family are willing to take care of him.

"No, Noona. I haven't received any... by the way, where's Yuta?" He asked. It was unusual that he can't hear Yuta inside his apartment. Momoka took the bottle of water and gave it to him to drink. "He has something to do. He'll be back in a few hours." 

 

He did came back after a few hours but with a good news. 

"They had found you a donor, Taeyong. The doctor said that he's willing to give only one eye but it's not that bad right?" Taeyong's face lit up from the news and he couldn't get happier. 

"Of course it's okay even if it's only one eye. I'd die for it,Yuta."

"I'm glad."

 

 

 

 

"Where's Yuta?" Taeyong asked when he can't find his best friend's voice from the circle of his friends. Jaehyun and Doyoung were there, holding each other's hands, praying for the successful surgery of Taeyong. Taeil was holding a fruit basket that came from Haruna while Ten and Johnny were trying their best to arrange the food that they'll suppose to eat. 

"He's fixing your bills, Taeyong. Calm down. He'll be there for you." Taeil said and held Taeyong's hand for comfort. Taeyong whined since he want Yuta to be on his side before his surgery. Taeil looked at Doyoung and the latter called Yuta to drop by before the surgery.

 

A few minutes left before he needs to transfer to the operation room, Yuta barged in. "I'm here, what did I miss?" Taeyong couldn't help but to feel happy again when he can feel his best friend's warmth. He leaned on the other's touch and Yuta pulled him into a hug. "Everything's gonna be okay. You'll going to see again soon." He said and this made Taeyong calm down. With Yuta on his side, he once again felt the confidence. 

 

 

 

 

"...There! All finished!" The doctor announced as he removed the bandage off from Taeyong's right eye. He squinted his eye and he can see blurry images of his friends. After a few minutes, Taeyong finally had a clear view of them. Even though he can only see in one eye, he wanted to jump off his bed and cry in joy but when he can't see his best friend, that's the time that he panicked. "Where's Yuta?"

"...Uh.. taking care of your bills?" Ten said and all of them looked at him in disbelief. It was Taeil who managed to step forward and hold Taeyong's hand.  

".. You should know... you have the right to know..." He said and Taeyong widen his eyes when he finally knew what the other meant. 

 

 

 

 

"Yuta?" Taeyong's voice is soft and small when he saw Yuta's figure lying on the bed. The said name stirred a little until he finally woke up from his slumber. Taeyong looked at Yuta's bandage on his right eye and thats how Taeyong broke down in front of him. 

".. why did you do this?" Yuta knew that it's going to end up like this. He didn't prepare all of these secretly just to see him like this, crying in guilt that he offered to donate his right eye just for him. ".. why do you have to do it? Why? Yuta, why?" Taeyong cried so loud that Yuta couldn't help but to cry too.

"Taeyong.. we shouldn't cry.. Stop it.." Yuta said as he cupped the other's cheeks to wipe off his tears. ".. we're not allowed to cry yet." Taeyong chuckled at the Japanese's words while wiping his face. Yuta can only see him with one eye too but that doesn't mean that he can't see the way Taeyong's lips curved upwards.

"There.. that's all that I wanted to see..." 

"You didn't answer my question." Yuta felt silent for awhile until he pulled Taeyong to sit beside him. It was his turn to snuggle up onto Taeyong's chest and hear the other's beautiful rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Well.. that's what love do to you, Taeyong." Taeyong's own heart starts beating so fast that made Yuta grin. He held Yuta's hand and kissed the back of it just like what Yuta did when they're at the park. Yuta then sat up to meet his face while Taeyong tucked some of Yuta's hair behind his ear. 

"You know what? I love you too.."

"I know.. that's why I'm willing to give you the other part of me." Yuta said and he took the bold step to lean forward and seal their lips with a kiss. 

 

 

"You're damn cheesy but I love that side of you, Nakamoto." 

 

 

"Shut up, Lee."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos and wrong grammar and all... I'm still a bit demotivated but I tried. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading this shit anyways.:D
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, for those who were asking why Yuta didn't give the brille to Taeyong, it's because Yuta knew that he won't need it anymore since he's the one who's going to donate the cornea for him. It's like Yuta doesn't want to buy Taeyong his white cane but TY is too stubborn that he was forced to buy it for him. 
> 
> So... there you go.. :D


End file.
